This invention relates to an adhesive tape for a flying roll change.
From EP 1 022 245 B1 a generic adhesive tape is known. The adhesive tape comprises a paper backing as well as a double-sided adhesive tape with a splitting paper coated with self-adhesive mass on both sides. The double-sided adhesive tape is arranged behind the one longitudinal edge of the paper backing at a distance of 0.5 mm to 15 mm.
Such adhesive tapes are used in a flying roll change. In paper mills and in rotary printing, for example, a flying roll change represents a usual method, in order to replace an old, almost exhausted paper roll by a new paper roll. The new roll is mounted and accelerated, when the exhausting paper roll is nearing its end. The acceleration is effected, until the circumferential speed of the new roll corresponds to the web velocity of the currently exhausting web. A connection of the new roll with the exhausting web of the old roll is effected by using a generic adhesive tape. In addition, reference is also made to EP 0 818 408 B1.